


The Rogue's Whisper

by LadyoftheForest8



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chair Sex, Confident Cullen, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Smut, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Cullen Rutherford, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Cullen Rutherford, POV First Person, Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheForest8/pseuds/LadyoftheForest8
Summary: Cole tries to help Cullen figure out what is bothering Inquisitor Rae Trevelyan. It's up to the Commander as to whether he can give her what she secretly wants. Can he muster up the courage to truly command her?
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 130





	The Rogue's Whisper

Cullen watched as Rae pulled her daggers from a straw target. With an elegance, she unleashed her knives with lethal precision. Her skintight leathers flexing to show off every curve of her lithe body. A wind picked up to shift her wild dark hair whipping it around her face. Her lips pressed together in a tense line he wondered how those lips would feel against his. The Inquisitor had been troubled the past couple of weeks. He noticed she seemed depressed, the burden of her position beginning to show.

“I want to untangle her ache. She burns like a beacon, her passion pounding. Can’t relax, can’t release. She wants to be given orders, she would submit but she wants you to serve,” A monotone soft voice made him turn his head.

Cole sat on top of a nearby stonewall his feet kicking at the air. This strange boy in his large hat had a tendency speak in riddles seemingly able to peer into a person’s mind. Cullen looked back at Rae her back to them. She threw her daggers at the faraway target each one hitting their bullseye. Turning back to question Cole, the boy had all together vanished. He puzzled over Cole’s words while walking the ramparts.

She is the Herald of Andraste even he had put her on a pedestal. Which is part of the reason he had yet to make a move. He noticed her attraction to him but he did not want to complicate their roles. It must be lonely to be a leader with no one to share in her troubles. He was lonesome too now that he thought on it, most of the time he kept so busy there was never time to think on it. He passed through his office continuing towards Rae. Exiting his other door, he observed her throw her knives again. He watched her visibly exhale dejectedly giving up to survey the landscape.

“Inquisitor…” Cullen called watching her eyes turn to regard him. Her mouth twitched a slow but somewhat sad smile he made a decision. “We need to discuss the supply lines, my office tonight.” He did not even wait for a response just turned on his heel marching back to his office.

Surprised at his tone and clipped directive I tracked his exit. He was a serious man though at times he could be surprisingly warm. Being her commander she did not expect any less but his looks made her doubt she could keep their relationship strictly professional. Instantly attracted to him at their first meeting at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I noticed his attention to me but besides good-natured flirting there was never time for anything more. In the meetings with my advisors, I would scrutinize him at my leisure. At times not listening to what he was saying delighting in his alluring lips and honey colored eyes.

All the pressures of being the Herald were beginning to close in on me. I was sick of everyone looking up to me. The idea of running away from it all had crossed my mind more than once. It was just a fantasy but I longed for my old boring life. I wanted to surrender my authority, let someone else take over. I was tired of making all the decisions but most of all I was just lonely. My hardest decisions before all this was what I ate or wore that day. Now I am chasing after Corypheus with thousands of lives in my hands. I also grew more concerned about the mark on my hand. Most of the time there was a dull ache while at other times the pain could be agonizing.

I watched the sun sink on the horizon as the air noticeably chilled. I trudged back through the hall to my empty room. I ate a light meal of roasted vegetables and rice left out for me on my desk. Taking a quick bath, I sat down by the fireplace to dry my hair. I poured myself small a glass of West Hill brandy staring long into the fire. An image of Cullen training in the yard flashed through my mind. Sweat making his white tunic stick to his muscled body; I shook my head to clear it. I swallowed the rest of the brandy relishing the warming after effect while I dressed. Looking out my balcony, I noted the sun finally setting. Arranging my unruly hair in the mirror at my dresser, I sighed at my reflection. I closed my door behind me as I set off for my meeting with Cullen.

Cullen was sitting in a large chair pushed away from his desk. A beam of moonlight spilled in from the stone inlayed window behind him. Candles cast highlights and shadows across his handsome features. He did not appear busy as was usual, his intense gaze fixed on me.

“Lock the door behind you and come here,” the seriousness of his voice stopped me. He didn’t sound like himself at all. Most of the time he could not stop blushing or stuttering while speaking with me privately. I did as he instructed curious as to what was going on. I bolted the door seeing the other door already barred. With little steps, I approached his desk my hands reaching out to rest lightly against it. He was dressed in his normal attire silver armor with a fur mantle. I regarded him with a slight raise of my eyebrow.

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered his eyes heated. I smiled almost laughing but his serious stare erased the grin from my face.

“Cullen you must be joking…” I hesitated my brows furrowing in confusion.

“Are you disobeying your Commander?” he questioned his face still impassive. I turned his words over in my mind. I deliberated if I should play along at least to see how far he could take this. I had never seen this side of him but certainly interested in this new persona. An ache jerked low in my body as I bent down to untie my boots setting them aside. Starting at my top button I unfastened each one slowly until I reached the last one pulling my arms from the shirt, I dropped it to the floor. I unlaced my leather pants pushing them down my legs to step out of them. Standing in my small clothes I shifted from one foot to the other feeling exposed.

“I didn’t say to stop, keep going,” he instructed his eyes drinking me in. My eyes widened, I swallowed hard as I pulled my breast band over my head tossing it on my pile of clothes. Hooking my thumbs on my underwear, I slid them down my legs. We stared at one another on opposite sides of his desk.

“Come closer,” he demanded still seated in his chair. I padded on bare feet over to him my nipples hardening in the cool air. I stood directly in front of him feet slightly apart my heart hammering. I looked down at him to finally see his sensual smile pull to one side. I waited for him to stand or touch me but he continued to stay seated.

“Bend yourself over my lap,” he insisted his smile gone as he regarded my reaction. I paused wondering what he had in mind. I laid myself across his legs, one armrest against at my hips. My breasts bordering his left leg as I rested my elbows on the opposite armrest of the chair. From this position, I stared at a bare stonewall unable to see his face. I felt a leather gloved hand rest on my exposed behind. His warm hand working small circles on each cheek. I felt a light slap he delivered, I gasped not expecting it. Another slightly harder smack to my other cheek rocked me. I turned to look over my shoulder at him shocked but incredibly turned on. He smiled again accentuating the delicious scar on his upper lip. I turned back around closing my eyes enjoying the mix of pleasure and pain. Never knowing when to expect the next playful hit I tensed. He caressed again relaxing me to continue once more. I moaned as his hand connected again the leather glove adding to contact. His other hand reached under to knead at my breasts as I panted under his hands. Pinching at my nipples, he brought his hand down again causing me to cry out.

Both leather gloves dropped to the ground as my breathing sped up. I almost purred at the sensation of his rough hands stroking my naked skin. Two large fingers found my clit as I groaned embarrassed how slick I was already. Rubbing small slow circles on me, I whimpered my body lightly shaking. I tried to spread my legs wider as I arched into his fingers.

“Do you like that?” he whispered his fingers working me faster.

“Yes, please…” I begged almost reaching my zenith. Another smack sent me over the edge as I gripped the armrest for something to hold onto.

“Please what?” he breathed spanking me again the sting warming my skin.

“Please, Commander,” I gasped as his roughed fingers plunged into me. My cries increasing I pushed back against him. His fingers curled inside me finding that sweet spot as I clenched around him. I felt him harden against my stomach as he pumped into my wet heat. My eyes rolled back into my head as I felt my pleasure explode. I tried to catch my breath as the pulsing of my orgasm throbbed throughout my body. Shuddering I turned to throw him a stunned look.

“Get on your knees,” he demanded. I pushed myself up then kneeled between his legs. Staring up at him, he nodded to his lap as I reached for his belt. I struggled with it noticing he had yet to move just watching me as I figured it out on my own. Finally unbuckling his belt, I groped to undo his leather pants. I withdrew his hard cock stroking him while I admired his size.

“Just your tongue,” he breathed as I gripped him at his base to bring my mouth closer to him. Only using my tongue, I rested my hands on the inside of his thighs. I licked him from top to bottom as he twitched slightly at my ministrations. Swirling my tongue around his tip I heard a sharp intake of breath. Flicking my tongue along his underside of his cock my eyes rolled to meet his.

“Now your mouth,” he growled his hands seizing the armrests. Smiling up at him, I closed my lips around him. My mouth stretched around his thickness as I tried to take as much of him as I could. One of his hands rested on the back of my head to hold me in place. I took my time enjoying the sounds of his heavy breathing. Relaxing my throat, I was finally able to fit all of him before I pulled back up. Keeping my mouth tight, I moved myself faster up and down his member. His hand on the back of my head moved in time with my mouth. I moaned with him deep in my throat wishing I could run my hands over his body.

“Maker, stop” he cried taking himself from my mouth I watched his intense expression. “Come here,” he said gruffly motioning me back into his lap. I straddled him aligning his rigid cock with my ready opening. I sank myself onto him slowly enjoying the sensation of him filling me. His breastplate surprisingly warm against my bare skin. I sighed as I settled myself savoring his width stretching me. I stared deep into his whiskey colored eyes flecked with gold.

“Kiss me,” he commanded. Cupping his cheeks rough with stubble, I brought his mouth to mine. Kissing him softly at first, I parted his lips with my tongue. Slowly rocking myself, I dipped my tongue deeper in his mouth. His warm tongue met mine he tasted of apples and cinnamon. My nipples stiffened as they pressed roughly against his breastplate. I moaned into his mouth feeling his hands grip my hips tight.

As I bounced down unto him, he began to thrust up at the same time. I leaned back to better angle myself my hips undulating. I placed my palms on the armrest to steady myself as I thrust out my chest. His thumbs brushed over my erect nipples as I rode him. Leaning forward his tongue darted out to circle my nipple. I threw my head back arching my body to bring his mouth closer. Sucking one nipple then the other, I gasped at the sensation. My hands draped around his neck my fingers gripping his golden hair on the back of his head. He leaned back in the chair his hands leaving my breasts. He moved them back to the armrests watching me as I rolled my hips forward. I closed my eyes as I felt myself tighten around him in anticipation.

“Look at me,” he demanded my eyes instantly opening to meet his. “When you come I want to you scream my name.”

My breath hitched at his request my body jolting with my climax. I keened his name loudly as he smirked proudly up at me. I collapsed forward against his armor wrapping my arms around his neck. I buried my face into his fur mantle it smelled of campfire and oak moss. Small tremors continued to jolt throughout my body. His arms wrapped around my waist lifting me up. I marveled at his strength as he sat me down gently onto his desk. Making quick work of his armor, he dropped the pieces recklessly onto the ground. I watched as he pulled his under shirt over his head. I admired his scarred but muscled chest my hands instinctively running over the planes of his torso. I kissed my way up his toned chest to suck and then gently nip at his neck. His hands in my hair turned my face up to his. Our lips hungrily met as I opened to taste his mouth again. He seized my ass to drive himself deeper into me. I wrapped my legs around him tight as my hands ran up and down his strong arms. I quivered at each stroke enjoying the hard width of him. His pace persistent and unrelenting I released a series of increasing moans building up to another orgasm.

“Rae,” he panted causing me to cry out my nails digging into his upper arms. I jerked as the waves of pleasure shook my body. He groaned deeply shuddering to his own warm pulsing release. He grinned still trying to catch his breath while I still shivered with relief.

“Maker’s breath,” I exclaimed while he chuckled into my hair. I wanted to keep him inside me scared of anything outside this moment. It was the first time he had called me by my name. Normally I was always the Inquisitor or Herald to everyone else but here in his room he had named me.

“I was afraid you would run out of here the second you walked in,” Cullen confessed brushing my hair back from my face.

“I certainly was not expecting this…that was incredible. Sorry about your desk,” I admitted seeing several papers and items knocked onto the floor. I noticed I was sitting on a now ruined map of the Arbor Wilds. Biting my lip, I stared up into his face not sure if I should go back to my solitary room.

“My room is just upstairs…I mean if you want…” he trailed off breaking eye contact his eyes darting around the room. I smiled as he reverted to his typical nervous behavior. I seized his chin in my hand forcing him to lock eyes with me. 

“I would love that,” I gushed happily at his offer. I raised my face to claim his lips once more. I leaned my forehead against his grinning to myself like an idiot. He caught my expression and beamed back at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it, much appreciated. Working on another Cullen piece set in Dragon Age Origins, stay tuned.


End file.
